Gangan Xtreme Burst Arena
Gangan Xtreme Burst Arena is a 2D fighting crossover video game developed by Ecole Software and French Bread and published by Square Enix and Bandai Namco Entertainment. It will available for the PlayStation 4 console, the PlayStation Vita handheld and the PC. It is played as both a single-player and a multiplayer. This is also the first joint collaboration project between Square Enix and Bandai Namco. The video game will feature characters from various comics created by Square Enix's Gangan Comics pitted against each other in battle, as well as four guests, two of each deriving from Square Enix and Bandai Namco respectively. Game Menus Here is the list of game menus to choose from when you are playing Gangan Xtreme Burst Arena. ARCADE – In this mode, you can either go one-on-one in a singles gauntlet against single numerous opponents, or you can choose a team of two and fight a series of opposing teams before facing the sub-boss and then fight the final boss: Heihachi Mishima. VERSUS – Here, you can fight one-on-one or two-on-two freely against the CPU or another player. TIME ATTACK – Similar to that of Arcade Mode, but you must complete it as quick as possible. CHALLENGE – A mode where there is a set of minigames and trials that you can partake in. SURVIVAL – With a character or a team of two, you must go through an endless gauntlet and defeat as many opponents as possible until your health bar is finally reduced completely. TRAINING – Here, you can practice to your heart's content in mastering the skill and abilities of your chosen character(s). GALLERY – A mode that lets you view the unlocked artwork and music for Gangan Xtreme Burst Arena. OPTIONS – Here you change the settings of the game as well as being able to save/load your progress. Gameplay The style of gameplay in Gangan Xtreme Burst Arena is similar to that of Dengeki Bunko Fighting Climax and Nitroplus Blasterz Heroines Infinite Duel, in which two players fight against each using both a playable fighter character and an assist character. Fighting uses three main attack buttons: weak, medium, and strong, along with a support button used for summoning a player's assist character. After an assist character is summoned, players need to rebuild their support gauge before they can summon them again. By building the Burst Gauge with attacks, players can perform powerful Impact Skill attacks, and can also use Blast Icons to perform Blast Attacks, allowing them to escape from combos. List of playable characters There are 38 playable characters to choose from in Gangan Xtreme Burst Arena. 35 characters come from various manga franchises created by Gangan Comics, such as Fullmetal Alchemist, Soul Eater, Black Butler, etc. while the other 3 are guest characters from Square Enix and Bandai Namco. An original non-playable character known as Amity summons the playable characters for their aid to combat a malevolent entity from the organization Artemix who takes the form of the captured playable characters, followed by a form of Heihachi Mishima from Bandai Namco's Tekken series, with Kazuya Mishima as his assist, as boss characters; both Heihachi and Kazuya later became playable characters in the updated console ports, as well as Sora of the Kingdom Hearts series, with Roxas as an assist character. Eight additional characters (four playable and four assists) would be DLC. The second Bandai Namco guests, Ivy Valentine and Viola of the Soul series, first appeared in the console ports and later added to the arcade version, along with other assist characters from other Gangan's published series. The game's various stages and their accompanying music tracks are based on other Bandai Namco titles, such as Pac-Man, Klonoa: Door to Phantomile, God Eater, Soul, Time Crisis, and Tales of Zestiria. Default DLC List of assists In Gangan Xtreme Burst Arena, you have a choice of 28 assists to choose. Default DLC Category:Square Enix Category:Crossover Fighting Category:Games based on Manga/Anime Category:Namco Bandai Category:Tekken Category:Soul Calibur Category:Kingdom Hearts